freepastafandomcom-20200214-history
Internet Theory
Ok, first of all, I'm not just going to post it here and angrily rant like "WAAAA WAAAA INTERNET IS FUCKING CRAPPY MLP SUX CRAP ETC.", I'm not saying anything like this, hating anyone or being a dick, I'm lecturing about the internet and what dark insides it, and I'm serious about it, so listen, well, you cannot laugh harder, because you'll just die of asphyxiation, literally, I also don't care if it is long as hell, tl;dr, getting mentioned right in MLP Forums or this is going to be another meme or just hurting your eyes, because it literally does, so let's start Do you ever heard of "Greater Internet Fuckwad Theory"?, well, it's a theory, of course, it implies that perfectly normal peoples on the internet may become crazy like hell when they're exposed to certain things, these things are Anonymity and Audience, which may cause total fuckwad on peoples exposed to, well, this is true, technically, anyone who use the internet enough will get the truth of this theory, just like me. So well, for example : you are someone which is a girl who get abused a lot, and then decided to go into an online chat with many peoples, you mask yourself as other people, then you rant in the chat about black peoples and stuff, many peoples noticed it and they got total fuckwad, while you got banned and got fuckwad too, maybe not exactly accurate but it helps you to know what the theory exactly states, also did you ever see this video?, well, you would agree with it, but it is false it some way, through. So if it is isn't okay to be a dick, but peoples are being obsessive about things you like, then it annoys peoples in the radius of them, then isn't being obsessive are considered not okay?. well, that's mean the rule is false, too, because if they're obsessive so much to them then you cannot fight them and be a dick for some time?, and so it is isn't okay to be a rabid bastard over it, so don't trust anyone with the name of 8O8X, he just like upload the video to simply tell peoples the lie and leave the internet. So that's enough?, no, there's more, did you ever surf the internet for a long time?, well, when you dig more into the internet, you will got exposed to some nightmarish stuff, 2 Girls 1 Cup, 1 Guy 2 Spoons, CHOMP, Greedyfags, all of that nasty stuff we shouldn't have, there is apparently some reason why they don't ban it, maybe they have it to piss of other peoples, that's mean the internet is also worse than Auto or any rivals you have IRL, also, memes tend to be used like beating a dead horse, and the "beating a dead horse" term is used like beating a dead horse, yo dawg, you know what, this is also used like that, and infinitum. Beating a dead horse means a joke or a meme which is overused in some way in a single thread, if you don't care, peoples on the internet can act erratically or annoyingly, especially on Youtube and 4chan, guess what?, it is full of "faggots" we know, don't even enter it, or you will be "shitstormed", literally, memes are also overused and sometimes, "created" here, for example, "forced memes", defined as a meme which a party creates the subject and attempts to make the meme in this way into the internet to become famous, there are many failed instances, but some can be successful, such as Happy Gary, which become the first meme of 2014 in just one day. Speaking of "Fanboyism", it is scary if you know the full concept of emotional hazard, or called in the internet as "cancer", being fun on a hate of someone can hurt them psychologically, if you are them, then what you will do?, fanboyism spread to many things ranging to Justin Bieber, to Minecraft vs. Roblox (guys, stop arguing over this, it's quality is both equal), to the memetic My Little Pony : Friendship Is Magic, you know what, someone is performing a "haters gonna hate"?, emotional hazard, someone caused a guy to have suicidal attempts about things they hate?, emotional hazard, it's simple enough, you can't ignore them and escape them, EVER, that's why fanboyism is creepy. Speaking of My Little Pony, I can describe this on the 3rd paragraph of this, but to describe it clear : it's a TV show made by Lauren Faust from Hasbro Inc. which involves the world called "Equestria" which the population is magical ponies and the plot involves around Twilight Sparkle, which make friends and form into Mane 6 and adventures bla bla bla, it is just simple but then this happened : peoples are being obsessive fan over it, something is abnormal here, you know, it is huge than every meme ever existed in the internet, what actually caused it to be popular?, because of it's cuteness, or that the ponies is superior species or what?. Do you know the actual reasons why bronies are annoying?, I agree with everything on it, yes, the "cancer" caused by the phenomenon when the bronies "shove ponies down their throat", which is true, rabid-type bronies also have a possibly to do stupid things, like in that video described in that post, why they censored it?, god knows, ponification is also bad in some way, through, it "ruin" the innocence of ponies and why they do it?, you've noticed that they're no humans in anything pony-related (or at least interacting with the ponies) you've see so far, this seems legit, also, some horrible work even done by the rabid ones ranging from making a pony post in an unrelated thread, to "Gassipons" and to strange roleplaying like The Ponies Incident and even to "marrying" a completely fictional pony like in that post I mentioned earlier, search in the internet, how would you possibly avoid ponies if your search already has ponies in it?, I mean that the bronies need to partially reform their rabid ways and mind their business, and keep things where ponies are ponies. So enough of this My Little Pony lecturing, I'm going further on the especially creepy part, it is that when you continuously surf the internet, the "sniper" will be also pointing on you without any warning, on the internet, it means that the admins are watching you, one illegal action = instant shot, or "ban" as we call it on the internet, no any warnings or getting sent to the "office", just shot, it's like in school, skipping 1 class = fired, no argument, so anyone still "alive" on the internet must beware what're you doing, surf enough and the sniper may suddenly point at you. Now to the more worse, Anonymous, you know these, those who involved in hacking-related events and doesn't show their identity, and also perform DDoS attacks, remember their motto?, it goes like this : "We are Anonymous, We does not forgive, We does not forget", so well, they're identified as individuals wearing Guy Fawkes masks, also, we can see them sometimes protesting in any street you can get yourself into, if you are looking for hostile part of them, then here's some attacks : first goes the Great Habbo Raid, then goes the Operation Youtube, then Operation MegaUpload and finally Operation Antisec, these are also DDoS attacks, Worse, Operation Facebook, if you have many friends in it then Facebook got destroyed, then how you would call your friends?, it's maybe for lulz, but inside goes the evil, remember : get rid of 4chan at all costs, and especially the Anonymous. And last (but not least) part is that, you know, the internet is actually, ahem, evil, I can't actually think much of it, if you see anything unphysical (like softwares) you demands for them, but only to be stopped by the fact that it is either paid or premium, and what is their purpose for doing this?, Greed (seriously, I see this in many parts of the internet, and this should be abnormal), to see the more childish part of the internet, check this, otherwise, the "first" ones only applies, also, why 9gag got hated?, god knows, why they do it for the "lulz"?, they're evil, just don't feed the trolls, unless you have poison to make they die, why bronies and otaku exist?, unexplainable, and what's the final boss?, the internet itself, that's why the internet is evil, look at the memes they've created, they're now used in evil ways, including this lecture, you cannot deal with it anymore, and they cannot stop, EVER Now as you are reading this, attempt to be careful. Otherwise, stop reading this lecture and enjoy your time on the internet, you never know what's coming. Good day, . ---- Written by Godofmemez Category:Computers/Internet Category:Memes Category:Theories Category:Original Category:MLP